Dans ses yeux
by Tchitchina
Summary: Le vice-président et la présidente ont un rendez-vous sur Colonial one.


**Iitre : Dans ses yeux**

**Disclaimers: **Not mine

** *********************

Laura Roslin était assise dans l'un des nombreux sièges, de cette partie du Colonial One, qui lui servait de bureau et d'habitation. Elle lisait munie d'un stylo, des rapports qu'elle annotait de temps à autre.

Soudain, elle posa son stylo et ôta ses lunettes. Depuis leur fuite, tout s'était enchaîné à une grande vitesse, à tel point que tous avaient pour ainsi dire retrouvé une vie normale, loin de cette planète.

Les sentiments de Laura étaient assez confus à propos de New Caprica et de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait adoré redevenir professeur, les enfants débordaient d'une joie de vivre, dont elle se servait pour continuer malgré la vie précaire et le mauvais temps. Elle appréciait travailler avec eux, les enfants l'étonnaient toujours, faisant à chaque fois mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Mais elle avait détesté cette planète, dès l'instant où elle y avait posé les pieds. New Caprica était synonyme de peine et de tristesse pour Laura. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, isolée de tous, bien qu'elle ne fût plus présidente, les gens agissaient toujours avec une certaine réserve, une distance. Seul Bill se comportait autrement, peut être parce que lui aussi était dans la même situation. Laura avait passé un formidable moment en sa compagnie sur New Caprica, une atmosphère de joie et de festivité les entourait, tout était parfait.

Elle affectionnait beaucoup William Adama, elle éprouvait peut être même de l'amour pour lui, mais tout ceci était fini. Le discours qu'il avait tenu après son match de boxe, lui était en partie destinée. Tout était fini. L'espoir qu'elle nourrissait, plus ou moins consciemment, au fond d'elle, avait volé en éclat. Cette relation qu'elle chérissait tant, cette amitié qu'elle croyait profonde entre elle et Bill, était finie.

Malgré le mal que cela lui faisait, Laura se rendait à l'évidence, elle était seule et rien n'y changerait.

Tory entra et interrompit Roslin dans sa rêverie.

« M. le Vice-Président est ici »

« Très bien, faites le entrer » répondit Roslin en remettant ces lunettes.

Zarek entra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers Roslin en souriant et lui tendit la main.

« Mme la Présidente »

« M. Zarek…. Mais je vous en pris, asseyez-vous » dit-elle en se levant et lui en serrant la main.

Tom Zarek s'assit sur un siège juste à coté de celui de Roslin.

Il la regardait et lui souriait tendrement, Laura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, et sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement. Tout en lui parlant, Zarek ne la quittait pas des yeux. Laura ne savait pas quoi faire, personne ne la regardait jamais ainsi, elle était gênée, mais en même temps, se sentait flattée. Elle restait fixée sur ses yeux bleus, n'écoutant que partiellement ce qu'il disait. Elle détacha son regard de ses yeux, pour contempler ses lèvres. Elle observa leur forme délicate, leur mouvement sensuel et n'entendait plus ce que Tom disait. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux si profond, en le regardant, elle oubliait qu'elle était présidente.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur son genou, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus quand il lui ôta ses lunettes, ni quand sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse et encore moins quand il entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier. Elle restait perdue dans ses yeux, c'était la première fois depuis un long moment, qu'elle se sentait être une femme, et qui plus est une femme désirée, et non pas cette présidente froide que le regard des gens lui renvoyait. C'était si bon de se sentir de nouveau être une femme, qu'à son tour, elle commença à enlever la cravate de Tom, puis à déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, mais à ce moment peu lui importait, elle se sentait aimée et c'était le plus important. Cet amour ne venait pas de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle l'accepta quand même, tout en sachant qu'elle trahissait Tom et qu'elle se trahissait, mais à ce moment, elle était Laura et elle était aimée, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Fin


End file.
